


In All Honesty. . .(Part 2)

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Series: 21 Days of Ozqrow [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Doubt, blood mention, injury mention, ozpin sorta messes up again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane
Summary: That's not blood, it's a ljie.Part 2 of a 2 part mini-fic.





	In All Honesty. . .(Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I haven't been able to post in around 4 months due to my home situation. Thanks for understanding. As always, enjoy!

“Why are you telling me this?”

Finally, _finally_ she was questioning things. How long until she began to back away in horror, never to look at Ozpin or any of the others in the same way again?

“We are telling you, Ms. Nikos, because we believe that you are next in line to receive the fall maiden’s powers.” Though he’d been preparing for this moment for weeks now, uncertainty tainted his calm face.  _ ‘Please believe me, please believe me,’ _ he felt himself beg.

No, they had to show her. Him, Qrow, Glynda, James.

“We? Wait, what is this? Who  _ are _ you?” There was the fear, the muscles in her arms and shoulders stretching taut as she suddenly stood. Her suspicion glimmered in her eyes. 

“Please, Pyrrha, hear me out,” Ozpin nearly whispered, hands outstretched, “there is much yet for me to explain!”

Petite heels clicked forward to rest behind the student. “Ms. Nikos. Please take a seat. Professor Ozpin will not be able to put your fears to rest unless you listen to him.” Glynda set a warm yet firm hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder.

It was a bit harsh for his taste - frightening,  _ threatening _ , even, from Glynda’s mouth. Pyrrha bit her lip to hold in her fighting words and slowly sank back into her seat.

Ozpin couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “I’m sure you must have questions. I, and the others, will answer them to the best of our ability.” He steepled his fingers and leaned forward ever so slightly to look deep into those unwavering green eyes. “I would never lie to you, you know that? If you choose to accept, you will be joining a massive war. You will not become Atlas, with the weight of the world on your shoulders; rather, you will come to bear the burden along with the rest of us. Becoming the fall maiden will endow you with powers beyond imagination and beyond  _ reality _ . But, with our help, you will be able to harness them.”

A pause. “How do I know you aren’t lying to me?”

Again. Again he had to prove himself. Why now were flashes of his past reimaging themselves on his eyelids? A sharp jolt ran through his body, only to trundle back up and down his spine. The first thought that came to mind was that he’d earned a fresh cut and soon to be scar - but it couldn’t be! He hadn’t lied. It was the anxiety only. There was no proof of a wound, no sting, no creeping warmth.

He had to continue. “Because. If I were to lie to you, as part of my curse, I would receive a wound, a slash on my back. I would know. You would know. Everyone else in this room would know, too.”

Pyrrha sniffed a bit in. . . fear? Disdain? Either way, it was quickly dismissed. “Well. If you believe this will help humanity, then I will become your spring maiden.”

A collective breath was let out throughout the room. “Thank you,” they all murmured. The pain Ozpin felt was soothed, and his heart calmed, if only for a beat.

“Come, Pyrrha. We will show you to the vault where we’ve been protecting the current fall maiden.” She nodded and gave him the smallest, yet bravest smile.

As they stood to proceed towards the elevator, another, sharper pang surged through Ozpin.

“You have much to gain from this experience. Perhaps now, there will be some order and fairness in this fight.”

He barely made it five steps before crying out in agony as he collapsed to one knee. His skin, his bones, his whole body was on fire - no. It was his back. It ached to his core and back again, suddenly drenched in warmth and a sickeningly metallic smell. Pyrrha fell to his side and held her hands out nervously.

“Professor! I. . . are you. . .” A gasp was weakly stifled. “Is that. . . blood?”

He didn’t have to say anything. He didn’t even have to move.

“That’s not blood, is it, Professor. That’s a lie.”

The growing splotch on his button-down answered.

“Forgive me, Pyrrha, I truly meant what I said, I did! I -” Another impossibly harsh shock brought him to both knees, and he just barely let out a sob. “I. . .”

Pyrrha stood up slowly before stiffly heading towards the elevator once more.

“Please bind his wounds. It isn’t good to lose that much blood. I’ll find the vault myself.”

A muffled ‘ding!’, a soft sliding. She was gone.

There was blood on the floor, and tears in his eyes.

_ ‘Sometimes lying to people, to  _ children _ , is better for them!’ _

He cursed the Gods who’d cursed him first.


End file.
